Beyond The Looking Glass
by iPipster
Summary: This is a story about my own character named Sammy Witwicky, the younger sister to Samuel. This story is based around the 3 movies that have been placed, some areas may seem confusing to some at first; but I will continue with details later within the story. At the moment this is only the beginning! I do hope you enjoy!


Transformers Fanfiction about my original character, Sammy Witwicky. She is the sister to Samuel and is well known with the Autobots.

Chapter 1 – Cold Heart

Rain, a weather that was never so filled with happiness, the pitch of a clouded sky approached New York City, a very busy yet growing place to be. Known to be one of the major destinations to have encountered energon readings from all over USA, a part of a living being that walked the planets system, known to be cons of all types and breeds. Their eyes bled red and blue, symbolizing the sides they took. Not all cons were good, and some were not all bad. But there are those that exist, whom would do anything to revive their home world, a world that was so big, that the size of planet Earth times 2. Incredible, absolute.

The water droplets shattered across the crowded city, in groups they poured. Allowing the city to become clouded and pitched in darkness, and the drawing of thunder clouds rumbled their way through the town, the mainframe. Peering up, a rather well warmly dressed female sat inside the dome of the old Chicago built building. She was calmly propped up against a brown coated couch; the size of three people could sit upon and was near a window. The female was reading the daily news, about the weather on how it was coming around so quickly, it amazed her. Till she realized that a few little friends of hers were tapping against the window frames. 'Tap, tap, tap.'

Sighing, the elder female stood up, and darted over towards the window, dumping the paper upon the coffee table before she had left. Using her hands to reach for the window latch, digging her small fingers into the rusted old units frame, opening it finally to have pushed it up with all her might, to hear the creaks it had to let in a rather strange and doubled couple. "I'm tellin' yah Sammy, we can't always be left outside with that mutt. He can't protect shit!" The small robot had spoke, the rain drenching the small con to have used its hands and wheeled feet to climb through the window, as he pulled in the dog that Sam brought with him after he moved out and found this place on his own.

Sammy couldn't just be left in the care of Optimus, although he had dreaded losing her for the college years that he promised to pay for her and her sibling, Samuel. He couldn't just leave her helpless on the streets; after all, he wanted her to be safe. The girl did not respond to Wheelies comment, and just waited for the three stooges to get inside, where it was warm like a stoked fire. Just before she had closed the window with a slam, a jolt of lighting hit the building beside theirs on the second floor, and this brought her eyes to widen, a quick flashback of the time where Optimus had to let her go, by force, and not by choice.

"Sammy… You are a growing young woman, the CIA had forbid me to keep you here, and they realize that I can't be the one to protect a teenager like you, you're much, much stronger than that." The large mecha being spoken, leaning down to fall upon the pads of his knees, a gentle creak from the cogs and gears that shook through the Prime, he was not ready to let her go on her own, no matter how young she was, and not matter how much power he had, he couldn't let her go on her own. Optimus' giant hands crept down, on his hands and knees like a normal being and kept him relaxed, behind him stood the other Auto-bots. Bumblebee was quite concerned, he wept in simple worry. Lennox stood beside Iron hide, which stood next to his son, Sideswipe. Ratchet kept his arms folded, and sat nearby their newest recruit whom had crashed landed upon Earth, a scientist. Who was a weapons genius.

Sammy stood before the legend, whose sky blue optics turned and focused upon the saddened female, and she was quite silent for the whole time he spoke to her, she didn't know what to think or say, but she held her carry bag of clothes and items that she would have been using for the time being for her time with the Auto-bots, but the whole sector, watched over her and Optimus. Darting her eyes towards the tiles of the floor, she had silently shook her head, in sadness and fury. "Prime, you were never my friend…" She spoke, before leaning down to lift up her cargo bag, throwing it over her shoulder. He wouldn't defend her, he couldn't… it was the human's decision whether to keep her there, or not.

Turning her back, she began to leave the premises, aggression levels booming inside of her, as she turned towards the gate, not saying another word to unlock it, and leave. This brought Prime to remain upon his hands and feet, balling one of his mechanical palms to smash it against the tiles to create a small hole from impact, and this brought the whole sector in silence. Bumblebee lowered his head, moaning in sadness to raise a hand to pull his battle mask over his face to hide it, crawling away from the leader, as well as the others in his own section of the base.

"Prime… You could have protected her." Iron hide spoke, reaching a hand out to be ready to position it upon the leader's shoulder, until Sideswipe grabbed his arm, and pulled it back. And the weapons specialist had silenced instantly, drawing back to cower, and Prime had only lowered his heads frame. Transforming into his truck, and immediately reversing back as far into the sector as possible, nearly destroying a few valuable things along the way. Causing Lennox to move, and argue for the officers to step back. "Give him some room…" Lennox ordered, and the civilians nodded, heading back into their duty work. The leader of the CIA stood; she was tall and had a stern look upon her face as she faced Ratchet, whom had peered up at her with an aggressive look about him. "I hope you're happy." He spoke, raising a hand to brush her off as he moved to comfort Bumblebee, off in the distant corner of the base. Who wept.

"Primes pissed." Iron hide spoke to his son, Sideswipe, who leaned his head over to gaze at their commander. "Not at you, father, not at Sammy, he's angry at the CIA."He paused. "There was nothing he could do, if he protected her and allowed her to stay; the CIA would surely boot us all off Earth. And then, what could we do?" The younger continued, looking over towards Ratchet and the yellow camaro. "I mean, Sammy doesn't have many friends, they forbid her to become in contact with Prime, and they practically banished her from the sector… This was not how it was meant to be."

Leaving the flashback, the female returned to realize that her arms sleeves were drenched from the rain, she had forgotten much about the window and had a black for a few seconds about what happened a year ago... She had not become in contact since, and this brought her to carelessly slam the window shut. And at this time, Carly approached from the front door that she had just came home from work, holding a white rabbit she must have brought from the store. "Are you, alright Sammy?" The model asked the younger, and the other turned her head to peer over at her brother's girlfriend, boy, did she want her perfect body. It was so well shaped and curved, and this brought the younger to become jealous, as always. "Yeah… I'm fine." Nodding, Carly had also responded with just a simple nod, till she turned and paced up the staircase.

"A rabbit?" Sammy asked her, till she raised a brow as Wheelie peered over the couch as he had scratched his chin. "You'know, sometimes I worry about that chick. She's too over herself, I mean, whatever happened to that last one she was wif? You know the brunette?" Ah, Mikaela, how much memory she had had with her. Sams old girlfriend, who had dumped him after she found out Sam had eyes for Carly, and this brought her to sigh. And raise a hand to tuck it under Wheelie, and her other hand to hold him with ease. "Well, Sam just didn't like her, simple?" Sammy replied, carrying the small con with her as she began to climb the stairs after Carly had disappeared into her bedroom. Causing her to turn into the other hall to open her own room, lowering Wheelie down.

"I never liked her. She always teased me." The con muttered, flicking a bolt around his finger to have jumped onto the floor of the females bedroom. "Hey, Sammy? Whatabout Optimus? Have you seen him around?" The mecha spoke, jumping up onto her side table as the female began to pace herself towards her bedside, seating herself down to stretch out and relax upon the bedside. "Only on the news…"

"Ouch, that's harsh." Wheelie responded, peering over at her to sit down on a pile of her college books beside the bed, looking over at her laying down in a relaxed tone. "Do ye' miss him?" He asked, tilting his head. And the female paused, opening her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She felt absolutely helpless, and this caused her to role on her side to face the large window of a downpour of rain to create a foggy presence in the cool room. And this brought her to quietly weep, drawing a finger into the fabric of the blankets of her bed. "I see him in my dreams… The rain reminds me of the last battle he had with Megatron… and the Fallen. He made his choice to let me go… I understand that he had to do that, but he did it to protect me… he had a choice."

"See, that's were ye' wrong." Wheelie interrupted, standing to his wheeled feet to pace over to crawl over her backside, and kneel before her appearance as he tapped her cheek. "That Prime loves you," He paused, tilting his head as Sammy bit down on her lip. "It wasn't his choice to let you go, he had to because of that stupid CIA. He's always looking for you." Wheelie continued, a gentle smile appeared upon his appearance as he looked upon the relaxed female who was sighing in absolute confusion. Why would he still be looking for her? No, impossible. He had missions to focus on rather than looking after her. "No, Wheelie… He's not looking for me, he's too… busy." She silently murmured, turning her body to roll on the other side.

"Egh… One day, he'll be looking through that window of yours, and wonder if you're truly alive. I'm telling you, he loves you." The small con sighed, tapping on the window till he turned to have wheeled himself around her, jumping off the bedside to have strolled down the staircase. Sammy just laid in silence, a gentle tear rolling down her cheek in depression to have turned her body again for the third time towards the window, her whole figure twisting to have stressfully begun to sit up. A sudden itch occurring in her body, till she slammed her fists against the pillows to have sat up, completely to have leaned forward to roll up her jeans from her ankles. Scratching them in fusion. "… My ankles." She whispered, looking down to where she had noticed the stitching outline around her feet, and she began to trace a gentle finger over the markings that were left from the repair of Ratchet. "… He saved my life."

Sammy spoke, eyes once more peering at the skins stitching till she had been drawn into another flashback, a dim light on the eyes of a predator of a cat shaped decepticon. Wires holding her pinned to the cats back, being in pursuit with the mechanical lion shaped decepticon. She brought her memories to realize that her ankles were snapped and torn, from the cat. And that Optimus was in pursuit behind her, in the truck shaped formation, dragging himself further than he possibly could from his limits to breach the jolting cat to have grabbed it by the head, and his other hand holding the con down to have tried to rip the female free from the wires that it bred. "Decepticon scum!" Prime shouted, pulling Sammy free to have hauled her over in beside his head to have lifted the cat by the head and tail, and ripped the mecha in two. Harshly, and to watch the spinal cord being split in two pieces.

The flashback ended, and this brought her to return to reality, where she would face the TV as her figure would pant gently, she remembered the warmth of his hands hold her with care, and this brought her to raise her hands to hold her own chest, and this brought her to rock back and forth to shiver. Trying to bring the warmth from her memory into her as she tried not to think of Prime holding her to tempt to comfort her with care and give a loving look.

"Sammy, you okay?" A rather familiar voice echoed out through the halls of the doorway, and this was the voice of her older brother, Sam. Who was very quiet, as he rested against the hinge of the door. "… Hey, Sammy… You alive?" He asked, knocking on the door to double check as this broke her silence, and to peer over with gentle drops of sweat strolling down her cheeks. "S-Sam." She murmured, till she lowered her head as she released her knees as she watched her sibling enter the room, to approach her as he peered down towards her. "You're thinking' about him, aren't you?" He asked, raising a hand to wipe some sweat from her forehead as she backed her hand from him to touch her, closing her eyes. Till she raised her hand, wiping the rest off herself as she peered up at her brother. "No… No, I'm not."

"You're sweating like a pig, though… you sure you're—"He paused, till she had interrupted.

"Sam… how was your job interview?" She asked, keeping her eyes turned away as her hands fiddled between her lap, she just wanted a change of subject.

"… Yeah. Fine. I'll leave you alone, there's some food downstairs, I brought dinner." He spoke, before backing out a few steps, peering at her with severe worry, till he turned his head and strolled back down stairs, where he dumped his coat along the chair. Sammy did not move, but only nodded once to his offer of dinner being served downstairs. Gently sighing, she had carelessly fallen back to smack her head amongst the comfort of her bed, the sheets tucking into her sides as she rolled back over to have flumped her body weight upon the pillows. "Not hungry." She spoke to herself, till she had closed her eyes, in fear that she may dream of Optimus again, but she just wanted a simple, yet happy dream. Of course, dreams with Optimus were always happy, but…

She missed him. Clearly. Wheelie was right.

Sam had been located downstairs in the kitchen, where a small kettle had been put on from the switch at the back of the cupboard. He wasn't the same since he had seen his sister in such a down mood. What triggered such emotion? What could possibly be on her mind? Was it something to do with college? Many questions rang throughout the teenagers mind; he had no clue on what to think of his siblings thoughts. Once the kettle had popped it's completion of boiling water, he began to pour the hot water gently into the mug with the Morning Sunshine teabag. Also, with two sugars. And milk, never forget the milk.

"What do you think could be on Sammy's mind?" Carly asked, approaching her beloved as her gentle hands wrapped around his neck in a caring way. She hadn't known Sams sister for long, and yet she was curious, she wanted to learn more from her, about her. He only lowered his chin to open the top draw of the cupboard to pull out a teaspoon, and begin stirring the substance to combine the ingredients. "I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with her college work or her friends?" He wondered, keeping the stirring turning, till he pulled it out to drop it into the sink.

"I mean, come on Carly… it couldn't be her college work or assessment, she's getting better grades beyond me. She couldn't be upset about that." Sam asked, lifting the cup by its handle to turn and pace the other direction to face Carly, whom she had tilted her head to raise a hand to scratch her arm, in concern. She had a sudden itch, when it usually meant something wasn't right. "Maybe… she's just confused. She's only 18, Sam."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know what I wanted to do when I was 18, and I still don't know what I want to do with my life. I mean, I've saved the City 2 times now, got a medal from the President, and I can't even make my own sister happy." He began to list off, till he rose his cup to his lips, taking a gentle sip, blowing it so not to burn his tongue. "Maybe I should talk to her? You know… Girl talk." Carly spoke, raising a hand to seductively place it among Sam's cheek, using his thumb to stroke his cheeks skin till he refused her affection. "No. She doesn't know you that well… I don't want her getting angry at you. This is something between the Witwicky family only." Sam muttered, throwing his cup down into the sink, till he took a slice of bread and began to storm back upstairs.

Carly had only lifted her chin to watch her beloved just walk off on her, and this brought her into silence. Indeed she didn't know the younger girl that well, but it was worth a try? At least she was making the first move and become comforting when the other didn't know her most. Sighing, she began to pace up the staircase, leaving the hot food to grow cold from what Sam brought home, to now be a waste. What a shame. Taking her time to hear the creaks of the wooden staircase, which led up in a straight angle towards the next floor, the elder female was able to peer her head just past the bedroom of the females dome. And there, she had saw the younger whom was… quiet. As though she had had enough of the drama which caused her quiver. Carly did not know what to say, or think.

"Sammy…?" She muttered, not knowing if she was going to be a threat to her, but acted calmly to the youngers response of opening eyes to peer at her, and she looked frightening. It was as though she didn't sleep for months on end, but those eyes, something told the elder that she did not wanted to be disturbed. No response came from here, only heavy breathing. Quietly, Carly began to approach the girl whom had began to sit up, facing her as her gentle eyes had lifted up towards Sam's current girlfriend. She looked like she deprived something in her life, and the elder had began to sit down beside her. But Carly kept her distance. "Hey… You alright?" She asked, tilting her blonde hair as her gentle blue hues peered upon her brown ones, those eyes which ran throughout the mother's side of the Witwicky family. Carly saw those eyes in her, saw Sam's eyes.

"I don't know." Was the entire brunette responded as, dull, but least truthful towards the other. Quietly, she nestled into her pillow, and crawled up into a ball. "I keep seeing him in my dreams." She spoke her thoughts aloud, till she blinked her eyes and silenced, shutting her lips as she squinted her eyes in desperation so that she had to think Carly did not hear her. "What? Sammy?" She asked, perking up to her response as she raised a hand to lay it upon the girls shoulder, leaning over in a caring matter towards the younger as she had to try and comfort her after her spoken words. "Dreams?" The blonde asked again, and the younger nodded, biting her lip multiple times before she had to raise up and admit the truth.

"I miss him. I miss Optimus." She spoke, producing a gentle sigh that caused her to shiver down her spine, and Carly had tilted her head to have turned her eyes away from the sibling of Samuel. "Oh." Was all she said, right now she couldn't exactly comfort her on the Auto-bots, but least she had to try to comfort her? "What about the Auto-bots?" Again, she asked, tilting her head the other way.

"Just Prime… no one else." Sammy muttered, freely. She was over it.

"What happened?" Carly interrupted, her fingertips digging into Sammy's shoulder. In concern, now that she only mentioned one of them out of the lot. "I used to be very close to him… When I was still in school, I dropped out at the end of the year so that I could join the US Forces, so that I could work with him. He knew that I was Sam's sister, and he took care of me… we shared a bond. Like no other. Not even with any other officer or Sam…" A pause, then a slight giggle was heard from her. "We used to share stories of our time… he used to talk to me and tell me it was alright… he said that he loved me, that he would throw himself to protect me… The stories I hear of Cybertron. Then, the CIA kicked me out of the force a year ago… thought that I was too much of a distraction to Prime. He had no choice… It was me, or leaving Earth."

She silenced what more could she say? She had lost nearly almost all memories of him… It had been so long since they last encountered. A year, without Optimus was pain. In her stomach and mind, dreams, flashbacks, there was no end to it. Carly silenced, before she stood up, keeping a hand on the younger's shoulder, till she produced a nod to stand before her. Just before she was about to say something else, a small crash and creaks were erupting downstairs. And this brought the two in complete silence, had Sam fallen over? Where the little cons up to no good? "Stay here." Carly asked, before beginning to quietly exit the room towards the door, peering her head over and downstairs from the upper floor in deep concern. "Sam? Is that you? Wheelie?" Carly asked, till she turned her head to spot Wheelie on the floor. Who looked up? "Sorry Carly, I just tripped." Spoke the little blue con as she rolled her eyes, growling before she yelled up towards Sam in the room next door. "I told you to keep that con outside! Do you never listen to me!?" She snapped, storming upstairs to have spotted Sam sitting upon the bed reading a magazine, he looked interested into it till he heard his partner yell at him about Wheelie being inside unannounced. "Look, do you not see that it's raining outside?" Sam spoke, lifting a hand to point towards the foggy window. "I see that it is, thundering, pouring. Wheelie would rust if he was kept outside in this weather Carly."

"Did you let him in?" She asked, hands in balled fists beside her hips and Sam shook his head, in simple response till she turned her head and heard a slight slam to a wooden door. The elder brother peered up, that was the front door. Darting up, he abandoned the magazine on the floor as he peered over from the balcony staircase, noting that the front door was slammed shut, and Wheelie was near the door at the time. "Wheelie, did Sammy just—?" The little robot nodded, pointing to the coat rack to see that the umbrella and the winter's rain coat was taken from the rack. "Carly." Sam spoke, pulling on her arm to have jolted down the stairs with her at light speed to have stopped as Wheelie hopped up to hold his tiny mechanical hands up to stop them. "No, she said to leave her alone! The little girl needs thinkin'. You just gotta let her do what she's gotta do."

"But that's the thing, she is just a kid!" Sam snapped, and Wheelie refused for them to leave the house. "She's a fast runner, that girl. Let her go Sam!" The con asked, tilting its tiny head. Till Sam darted down the little small set of stairs to the living room towards the window, peering out, opening it to have gazed out, and there was nowhere for her to be seen. Only millions of people walking the streets, the wet rain poured continuously, drenching the city floors with fog and almost pitched white. Sam could only remain put, and Carly lowered her head, sitting down against the couch. In thought, he had closed the window.

Like Wheelie said, that was all he could do.

That little con has his ways of always being right for something.


End file.
